Dulce Venganza
by Mariu96
Summary: Tenía una sola cosa en mente, y era encontrar lo antes posible a quien había osado a humillarlo en frente de todos sus amigos, encontrar a la única persona que podía hacerle perder la cabeza en cuestión de segundos: Rose Weasley


Dulce Venganza

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su porte elegante y aristocrático acostumbrado, se abría paso entre la multitud de estudiantes sin mucho esfuerzo, con la túnica de color verde esmeralda ondeando detrás, orgullosa, presumiendo que su rubio propietario era un miembro de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Detrás suyo iba con prisa un muchacho de ojos verdes, en cuyo pecho reposaba la misma sagaz serpiente que parecía observar a todo el mundo con superioridad, más él tenía una expresión preocupada grabada en el rostro. Conocía el temperamento de su amigo, y sabía que debía que evitar que llevado por la ira, cometiera alguna estupidez.

El Slytherin tenía el rostro crispado en un inconfundible gesto de profundo fastidio y parecía no percatarse que su mejor amigo le seguía de cerca. Recorrió de arriba abajo el lugar con sus ojos grises como el mercurio, y bufo molesto al no encontrar a la persona que tanto buscaba desde hace un par de horas.

Sin embargo, no perdió la compostura y siguió su camino, dejando a su paso un montón de murmullos y uno que otro suspiro proveniente de alguna chica enamorada, pero ni siquiera se inmutó ante esto. Tenía una sola cosa en mente, y era encontrar lo antes posible a quien había osado a humillarlo en frente de todos sus amigos, encontrar a la única persona que podía hacerle perder la cabeza en cuestión de segundos y hacer que sus pensamientos cambiaran sin que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta: Rose Weasley.

Nunca se habían llevado bien, desde el primer año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ambos competían en todo, intentando superarse y pasar por encima del otro para dejar en claro quién era el mejor. Calificaciones, quidditch, argumentos y hasta incluso en la vida amorosa, no había una sola cosa en la que no se enfrentaban. Después de todo, ambos llevaban la sangre de sus padres en la venas y la guerra dejaba cicatrices que ni el tiempo había logrado curar.

Pero, en un modo muy retorcido, ambos sabían que sin el otro no habrían podido ser lo que eran, pues era gracias a ello que siempre se superaban y cumplían sus metas. Y aunque jamás lo admitirían, muy profundamente sentían una grande y mutua admiración.

Su relación era complicada, no eran amigos y jamás lo serían, pero tampoco se odiaban a pesar de que siempre decían hacerlo. Eran increíblemente opuestos, él era negro y ella blanco, él era la noche y ella era día. Mas sin luz no hay oscuridad, y sin oscuridad no hay luz. De la misma forma, sin el uno, el otro no podría existir.

Siguió su rumbo, revisando cada uno de los rincones del viejo castillo, había ido tan rápido que incluso Albus lo perdió de vista y ya no pudo continuar vigilándolo. Subió innumerables escaleras, y tuvo que atravesar montones de aulas desocupadas hasta que al fin la encontró.

Su pelirrojo cabello hacía que resaltara de los demás, los rizos parecían fuego a la luz del sol y contrastaban a la perfección con su nívea piel.

Se encontraba sola, leyendo un pesado y antiguo volumen al igual que siempre. Sus ojos amatistas se movían velozmente a través de las amarillentas páginas, sin darse cuenta de que su némesis se encontraba justo en frente sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla con rabia.

Scorpius estaba indignado ¿Quién se creía ella para ignorarlo tan pedantemente luego de haberle hecho pasar vergüenza? Pero no, no la iba a dejar tranquila tan fácilmente.

-¡Weasley!-exclamó molesto el rubio haciendo que la muchacha pegara un salto por la sorpresa

Ella alzo la mirada del libro, y lo posó suavemente en su regazo, para luego devolverle la mirada de odio al muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-le preguntó en el mismo tono

-Nada importante-respondió sarcástico-solo quiero que te disculpes, y cobrar mi venganza personal

Rose lo miró con aburrimiento y una aparente indiferencia, sin embargo, sabía que él la haría pagar de una forma poco atractiva.

-¿Disculparme? No lo creo, lo único que hice fue hacerles ver a tus amigos lo idiota que eres, y no creo que eso sea un pecado

Scorpius apretó los puños con fuerza, como había dicho, Rose era la única persona que podía cambiar su humor en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¿Quién piensas que eres Weasley?-se había acercado tanto a la pelirroja que apenas podía caber un pergamino entre ellos- ¿Crees que eres la gran cosa solo por ser hija de quien eres? Así no funcionan las cosas, Rose-siseó peligrosamente, mientras la pelirroja se estremecía al ver que sus ojos se habían oscurecido notablemente.

No entendía por qué la había llamado por su nombre pero el rubio no pareció darse cuenta de ello, para él no había nada especial en eso.

Pero Rose no se dejó intimidar, no retrocedió ni un segundo ni bajó la mirada, sin embargo sabía que el espacio era casi inexistente entre los dos.

-No me creo nada Malfoy, sólo sé lo que valgo y sé lo que valen las serpientes rastreras como…

No pudo continuar con el discurso que probablemente se habría prolongado por mucho tiempo, de no ser porque Scorpius la había tomado por la cintura y posó sus finos labios sobre los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero al instante empezó a corresponderle. No era más que otra competencia más, una batalla por dominar al otro.

El muchacho la besaba con fuerza y desesperación queriendo tomar el control de la situación, ella le devolvía el beso con el mismo ímpetu, sin dejarse vencer ni por un solo instante. Rodeo el cuello de Scorpius con los brazos y ambos profundizaron el beso. Rose sentía como si millones de descargas eléctricas la recorrieran de pies a cabeza y como si miles de snitchs se arrebolaran en su estómago aunque lo atribuyó a la cantidad de adrenalina que transmitía la situación, la cantidad de adrenalina que sentía al saber que estaba besando descaradamente a su peor enemigo, la adrenalina de saber que hacían algo prohibido.

Este último pensamiento le devolvió la cordura e hizo que volviera a pensar con claridad, y entonces, se espantó de sobremanera, aunque no sabía si era por lo que estaba haciendo o por el hecho de que le agradaba muchísimo.

Solo se separaron cuando el aire les faltaba. Rose tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ruborizada escandalosamente, Scorpius solo le sonreía de lado arrogantemente.

-Bueno Weasley, toma eso como mi venganza, una dulce venganza-le susurró suavemente en el oído, y luego salió con la cabeza en alto, dejando a Rose con todo revuelto dentro de ella, sintiendo que el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza o que había entrado en una dimensión desconocida.

Simplemente, le estaba pasando algo que nunca antes le había sucedido: algo escapaba de su comprensión.

¡Hola Chicos! Este es un one-shoot algo pequeño que hice en un momento de aburrimiento, de una de mis parejas favoritas de HP Rose y Scorpius, espero que les guste!:3

No sean duros, no estoy en absoluto acostumbrada a escribir historias de amor, por lo que no son mi fuerte, o mejor dicho, son algo malas x3

Sin embargo, muchísimas gracias por leer, déjenme sus críticas, comentarios y tomatazos por favor, ¡son los que me ayudan a mejorar y me impulsan a escribir!

Un comentario, es un minuto de su tiempo, y una sonrisa por parte mía


End file.
